Dawn Awakenings
by Elmaelui
Summary: The morning after 'Sunset Confessions' (read that first). Elrond/Glorfindel slash.


Title: Dawn Awakening  
Author: SkyFire  
  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Elrond/Glorfindel  
Summary: The morning after Sunset Confessions.  
Series: Sequel to "Sunset Confessions."  
Genre: Romance.  
  
Warnings: None. Unless 'sap and fluff' needs a warning, in which case:  
look out! ;P  
Notes: Hmmm. Well, you know how Sunset Confessions was inspired by a  
couple of lines from the fic I said it was a quasi-prequel for? This  
isn't it. Actually, there are now two or three versions of that one; I  
can't seem to decide how it should go. They all have basically the same  
first chapter, but then the major deviations start. Anyways, *this* fic  
was inspired by Sunset Confessions, and *should* come timeline-wise  
between it and the other. *sigh* Dare you to try sort *that* fic-tangle  
out!! ;P  
  
Feedback: Please?  
Archiving: Melethryn. Others: Not without permission- ask! ;)  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never were. Never will be. Send Elf-clones!!  
;oD  
  
******************  
Dawn Awakening  
By SkyFire  
  
  
Glorfindel blinked sleepily as he slowly came awake in the dark just  
after moonset and yet still before the first dim lightening of the sky  
in the East. He lay there in bed for long minutes, staring up at the  
unfamiliar ceiling, still too sleep-fogged to puzzle out where exactly  
he was and how he had gotten there. Slowly, his senses cleared and he  
found himself to be lying in a soft bed, someone's soft breaths warming  
the skin of his neck even as he felt the solid warmth of a body beside  
him, a leg over his own and an arm wrapped loosely about his waist.  
  
Looking over, he saw the still-sleeping form of Imladris' lord, silky  
black hair in disarray, spilling over the smooth, strong shoulders to  
brush against Glorfindel's chest. The vacant look in Elrond's  
heavy-lidded eyes told the blond Elf that his companion was still  
asleep.  
  
Reaching out a slender hand, Glorfindel brushed the dark strands back  
from the long-beloved face, tucking them gently behind a slightly  
rounded ear, then ran sensitive fingers ever so lightly down over the  
face; over the high forehead, the strong nose, the full lips, still  
slightly bruised and swollen from the night before.  
  
In his sleep, Elrond smiled and nuzzled into the light touch with  
incoherent mumbles of approval, of contentment.  
  
Glorfindel smiled down at the sight. Never had he thought that it would  
ever come to pass that they would... that he and Elrond... that they...  
that he would say.... And that Elrond would love him in return.  
  
One last sleepy mumble, then Elrond was blinking the sleep from his  
eyes. He frowned at first, disoriented. It had been long and long  
again since he had last shared his bed with anyone. Then the memory  
came rushing back and he couldn't have stopped the smile from crossing  
his face even if he had wanted to. He looked up, his eyes meeting  
Glorfindel's in the darkness.  
  
In the East, the first hints of pale grey false-dawn light were  
beginning to tint the horizons, outlining the Misty Mountains.  
  
"Glorfindel," Elrond said quietly, tentatively. He was slightly unsure  
of how to act. He had absolutely no regrets over the previous night, as  
it was something he had long desired, but he also had no idea how the  
blond would see it. He smiled softly up at him. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning," Glorfindel said, meeting Elrond's gaze unflinchingly.  
What he saw there warmed him deep inside. He saw no regrets there, no  
guilt, nothing that would indicate that Elrond was anything but happy  
with their changed relationship. Still, knowing he could be mistaken,  
he still had to test his conclusions. The mantra 'I fought Balrogs and  
Ringwraiths. IfoughtBalrogsandRingwraiths,' running through his  
thoughts, he added, "Love."  
  
//At least that was slightly more romantic than: 'my arm is falling  
asleep,'// he thought to himself. Though the less-romantic sentiment  
was true; Elrond was lying on his arm and it *was* mostly numb. He  
flexed tingling fingers gingerly, trying to get the circulation flowing  
in his arm.  
  
Elrond smiled widely at the endearment, as well as the faint movements-  
clumsy caresses? -from the hand he lay on. He kissed Glorfindel gently  
on the lips, then again. "I love you," he said simply.  
  
It was Glorfindel's turn to smile. "I love you, too," he said. His  
free hand gently rubbed up and down the slender back. "I never thought  
you would return my feelings for you-"  
  
Pressing back into the caressing hand in a move somewhat feline in  
nature, Elrond raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh? Why? And I never  
thought *you* would return *my* feelings. That is why I've kept silent  
for so long."  
  
The inside of the room was illuminated by the ever-brightening gray  
light that came just minutes before the Sun rose over the horizon, the  
light falling across the bed and the two figures twined together there,  
half-under the covers, half-on them, entirely naked.  
  
Pushing himself up slightly, Elrond pulled himself up Glorfindel's body  
until he was in a more comfortable position for kissing him; lying  
half-on the blond, looking down at the face on a level with his own.  
Bright green eyes full of the same long-hidden love met his own grey  
ones, then they kissed again, the kisses short things at first, a mere  
brushing together of lips, slowly lengthening, until-  
  
"Elrond," Glorfindel said, voice muffled by the kisses he could not help  
but give and recieve. The circulation was quickly returning in a rush  
of small pinpricks to his newly-freed arm.  
  
"Yes?" came the equally distracted reply.  
  
"I have to go now," the golden-haired Elf-lord said.  
  
The kisses stopped abruptly. "What? Why?"  
  
"Elrond, it is nearly dawn. I must ride out on patrol, remember?"  
  
"Oh," said the dark-haired half-Elf. He looked out at the false-dawn  
and glared at the horizon. "It is too soon, Melethron. Far too soon."  
  
Glorfindel nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is. But I will be back this  
afternoon or evening, and I *will* be here with you again tonight... if  
you still want me...?"  
  
Elrond rolled his eyes at the thought, a small smile gracing his lips.  
"I will not abandon you for doing your assigned duties, Love," he said.  
He sat up after giving the blond another brief kiss. "We both have work  
to do today, and as much as I would like to do nothing more than lie  
here with you all day, it is time for me to rise as well. I will see  
you later on today when you return with the reports, and back here  
tonight, then?"  
  
Glorfindel smiled at his new lover, nodding. "Yes," he said.  
Reluctantly, he slid to the side of the bed, then stood. He stretched  
widely, unashamed of his nakedness, then looked around for something for  
him to wear on the short trek back to his rooms to get dressed. He saw  
his own clothing and Elrond's scattered over the floor between the bed  
and the open door that led into Elrond's study. He shook his head, a  
small smile upon his lips as he remembered how it got there. Quickly,  
he gathered his clothes together.  
  
"Here," Elrond said from beside him when he had finished. He held a  
silken robe in one hand, holding it out to his new lover.  
  
Glorfindel took the offered robe, wrapped it about himself, tying the  
sash at his waist. One more last quick kiss, then he turned and walked  
from the room, clothes bundled together under one arm.  
  
Elrond stood there in his room, facing the closed door, for many long  
minutes, lost in pleasant memories from the night before. Then, as  
dawn's first golden rays peeked over the horizon, he shook himself and  
moved to wash and dress. As he had told Glorfindel, they both had work  
to do that day.  
  
But the nights were their own.  
  
END  
  
  
  
Liked it? Click the button down there and leave a review! ;D 


End file.
